Gas turbines provide torque on a rotating shaft by combustion of fuel to rotate a compressor and downstream turbine. An AC (alternating current) or DC (direct current) generator converts mechanical power into electric power. Generators may include a rotor and a stator where the rotor or the stator is coupled with a rotating prime mover to generate electric power. DC to DC converters may receive a DC voltage at a magnitude and convert the received input DC voltage to a different magnitude of DC output voltage. The voltage level of the different magnitude of output voltage may be regulated by the DC to DC converter. Many DC to DC converters are switch mode converters, which use switching techniques to convert a DC input voltage to a different DC output voltage. The conversion may result in an increased DC voltage at the output or a decreased DC voltage at the output when compared to the input voltage.